


Three First Kisses

by fmpsimon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: They had been friends for years—best friends, in fact.  Then again, things tend to change when you kiss your best friend, and then disappear for a week.





	Three First Kisses

            Summer vacation was at an end.  They would be back in school in a few short hours, and Noctis's life would be full of textbooks, exams, and homework.  But that was not what was bothering him right now, as he sat in his bedroom.  "So...did you...miss me?"  The voice that came of his mouth sounded odd, dry and cracking, and anything but steady.  There was no reason for it, of course.  It was Prompto.  They had been friends for years— _best friends_ , in fact.  Then again, things tend to change when you kiss your best friend, and then disappear for a week.  The disappearance was planned: a fishing trip with Noctis's father, one that was long overdue.  But he had still felt like he was running away after that kiss.

            "Hell, yeah!" Prompto said in his normally bubbly tone.  "I had no one to _game_ with!"  He nudged Noctis's shoulder playfully.  Somehow, this answer disappointed the prince, though he wasn't really sure why.  He scolded himself inwardly.  The kiss had come from _him_ , not Prompto.  It wasn't like he could honestly expect his friend to return those feelings.  Prompto was a joker, friendly, and personable—all the things that Noctis never had been, and, frankly, the peppy blond deserved better than a sullen prince.  Noctis barely registered Prompto's questions about his fishing trip, and was only able to muster half-assed answers to most of them.

            "So, didja bring me back any souvenirs?" Prompto said, bouncing where he sat.  It was as if he was ignoring everything that had happened the night before Noctis had left.   _He must want to forget it_ , Noctis thought.  "I mean, besides fish."

            "It...wasn't really one of those vacations," Noctis murmured.

            "Bummer," Prompto pouted.  The statement was followed by a long moment of uncomfortable, awkward silence.  Prompto bit his lip.  "Listen," he began quietly, "we should probably talk."  Noctis perked up, but did his best not to be too noticeable.  He was dreading this as much as he was looking forward to it.  "That night...before you left.  Um…"  Prompto stopped, rubbing the back of his neck.  "This is harder than I thought it would be."

            Noctis realized what Prompto was trying to say.  He didn't want that kind of relationship—Noctis's feelings would go unrequited.  "Look, I won't make you say it," Noctis said, averting his eyes.  "Let's just pretend it never happened."

            Prompto blinked at him, his lips parted.  Noctis glanced at him, wondering what he was thinking.  Just what was that expression on his face?  Surprise, maybe, but he didn't look happy.  "So, what?  You're saying you didn't mean it?"

            Noctis felt his cheeks reddening and he desperately wished he could run and hide.  "Of course I _meant_ it.  I just…"  He sighed.  "I'm trying to save some embarrassment here."  Saying it really defeated the purpose.  Noctis had never felt more embarrassed in his whole life, and as much as he wanted to go back to how things were, he knew that that was impossible.  They would always have this dark cloud hanging over them.  If he put his arm around Prompto or hugged him, he knew the blond would always flinch and think Noctis was trying to come onto him.  And by the same token, if Prompto touched him, Noctis would always think it might mean something more than a stray touch between friends.  That was true, wasn't it?  Before he even realized what he was doing, he was at the door, his shoes on, ready to walk out.

            Prompto was on his heels.  "You're not leaving, are you?"  Noctis clutched the doorknob.  He didn't want to say anything.  If he did, his voice would crack.  "It's all I thought about all week, y'know?"  Noctis froze, his breath catching in his throat.  "When it first happened, I didn't know what to think.  It's not like it's never crossed my mind before, but I never thought you felt that way about me."  Noctis gritted his teeth.  What was this, anyway?  Some speech to make him feel better?

            "You don't have to say anything else," Noctis said, turning around.  "I get it."  As soon as he had turned around, Prompto put his hand against the door, blocking Noctis's retreat.  He glanced at his arm, then back at his best friend.  "What are you—?"

            What came next was a surprise.  Noctis stayed completely still while Prompto's lips pressed against his.  He didn't even dare close his eyes.  When Prompto pulled away, his cheeks were flushed.  He bit his lip and admitted quietly, "I wanted to try that for myself."

            "Why?  Because you feel sorry for me?" Noctis said, his tone laced with bitterness.

            "No, because it's all I could think about all week."  Prompto lowered his arm, clenching his fist at his side.  Neither one spoke for a while, neither one moved.  Noctis didn't know what to say.  Laugh it off?  Make a quick escape to save them both any more embarrassment?  Was there another option?

            "That must've been your first kiss," Noctis said at length, a small smirk on his lips.

            "It wasn't _that_ bad!" Prompto protested, crossing his arms.

            Noctis shook his head.  "No, it wasn't, but...Open your mouth."

            "Huh?" Prompto barely got out before Noctis leaned into him, capturing his lips.  His tongue slid in as he pulled Prompto closer, splaying his hands over his back.  After a moment, he felt Prompto gripping his shirt and— _what_?!  He was kissing him back!  Their tongues were intertwined, and even though it was sloppy and far from perfect, it was simply glorious.  When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily.  "Okay," Prompto said, "can _that_ count as our first kiss?  I want to remember that one."

            Noctis glanced down, blushing.  He wanted to remember all of them, the good and the bad.  Although he really didn't know what to expect—he didn't know whether it would last a week or a year—he was going to cherish all of it: every little touch, every kiss, every time their eyes met, and every time they said "I love you" in a way that sounded casual, but was anything but casual.


End file.
